Long Time No See
by Zennaa
Summary: The corrupted soul that possessed Jeff's body leaves, putting him in a coma. In the borderline between life and death, he meets his family - but will they all forgive him? JeffxLiu
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minna-san~! This story contains shounen-ai, so if you don't like it then stop reading here.**

**I don't own the characters portrayed in this fanfic. Duh.**

* * *

It was happening.

He had known it would happen sometime. The voice had whispered to him, telling him of the suffering he would endure as it tore out of his body. Death was inevitable. He was scared, but he didn't let it show when the spirit came to visit him.

The demonic soul had been inside him since the day he was born, and when he reached 12, it gained control of his body. Four long years he had been trapped within his own mind, a living nightmare. The corrupted soul had forced him to watch as he killed his own parents, and worst of all, the boy who had never given up hope on him through the whole thing - Liu. He would never admit it, but he liked his brother as more than just a brother...

And there it was. The pain. The soul had always passed on any pain to Jeff. From the tiniest scratch to being shot, Jeff would feel the pain that his body took. But this pain was worse than any he had felt before. He writhed in agony, waves of nausea rolled over his body. The pain radiated from his chest and travelled all over him, to the tip of his toes to the top of his head. He was vaguely aware of a ripping sensation in his chest. He wanted to look, but his eyes stayed screwed shut in agony. Then again, no physical changes ever occurred in one's own mind, so there would be no point in looking.

Soon he could no longer think through all the pain, and he didn't think it would ever stop. But to his surprise, it did. His relief was short lived as he felt himself lose consciousness. The blackness of his mind somehow became even darker, and he let his mind go blank as darkness claimed him.

The soul laughed. It was finally free! It eyed it's body with curiosity, and noticed that it was simply a black silhouette. It absent-mindedly wondered if humans could see it, but dismissed the thought a second later. The brat's weak human eyes had not been able to detect other corrupted souls as they wondered the earth, stuck there for eternity. The boy's soul would be corrupted too now, he noted, after playing host to it.

He watched, a bored expression on his face as the boy's appearance returned to how it was before the possession. His skin was now soft instead of leathery, a normal peach colour instead of unnatural white. His hair was light brown instead of black, although it retained it's long length. Another thing that hadn't changed was the injuries the demon had inflicted on it's host's body while it was in control of it. The cuts at the side of Jeff's mouth were still there, giving him a disturbing smile in his unconscious state. His eyes were still black around the edges where his eyelids had been burnt off. The two eyes stared straight ahead into nothingness, adding to the creepy image of the boy. However, the irises had lost their crazed, demonic look, now only showing pain and regret.

Having had enough of observing the ex-host, the soul walked off down the alleyway, never to see Jeff again.

* * *

- JEFF P.O.V -

Pain is all I know. It hurts, and it won't ever end. All I can see is blackness. I want to scream, to cry for help, but I can't move. All I can do is wait.

…

Am I dying?

That would be nice. I would probably end up in hell, considering all the things I've done, but at least then I wouldn't have to face my family. They haven't forgiven me. I know they haven't. And I don't blame them. I'm a monster. I let the spirit take control. I could've stopped it, but I couldn't. I don't deserve to see them, even if I want to...

* * *

**Ok, that's it for this chappie. Please review and fave if you enjoyed it! Arigatou~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Well, this update wasn't _too _late, but I suppose I could've done better ^^; Also, thanks to LadyKitsuneHavoc and jojo31110 for reviewing! Everyone check out their awesome fics ^^ Ok, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Guys if I owned Jeff the Killer why would I be writing fanfic for it**

**P.S There are OCs in this, although they don't play a huge part in the plotline. ^^**

XXX

-NORMAL P.O.V-

A tall man clothed in a suit was strolling down the street, returning home after a long day's work. As he was walking, he noted that the streets had become a lot quieter after news of a murderer had been released. It was a shame that his close friends being found dead were the reason for the killer being discovered... He frowned as he thought about his now deceased friends. He was not as hung up on it now as he had been around the time they died, which was about two years ago now. And they never had found their other child, Jeff. Many people thought that he was the killer, but people who knew him knew he could never do anything such as that. There were no fingerprints on the scene – not even a trace of the murderer apart from the three bodies left dead on the floor.

He sighed as he wondered if they would ever find the killer. He let his eyes stare into nothingness while he thought. But suddenly, he was snapped back to reality when he saw something in an alleyway which looked suspiciously like a body. Wait a second... It was a body!

He rushed over to the person, who he now recognised to be a young boy.

"Hello, Sir? Are you okay?" He pulled on his shoulder to turn him over and gasped at what he saw. The boy had no eyelids, for they had been completely burnt off. Also, a disturbing smile had been carved into the corners of his mouth. The man thought he was going to vomit, but then he noticed one last thing, a thing he had been waiting to see his whole life, albeit not in this way.

The boy lying on the ground was Jeff.

XXX

White-washed walls. Machinery beeping and whirring. The chatter of visitors across the room. This was in no doubt a hospital. What was the most strange factor though, was that Jeff was a patient. Ever since he had the 'accident', he vowed never to come back to one of these things. However, he had not come here of his own will, and it was not clear if he would even know where he was for quite a while now.

A man sat next to the bed, looking at Jeff worriedly. He hadn't woken up yet and it had already been two days. He pondered what could have even happened to him. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with him, save for the missing eyelids and the cuts on his mouth.

Jeff actually had eyelids now, thanks to plastic surgery, although they didn't know if the could do anything for the cuts on his mouth. They couldn't be stitched up as they had been there too long. At least he looked less... disturbing with eyelids now, he thought. How had it even happened? Doctors said his eyelids had been burnt off – one could only imagine how horrible that must have been. The cuts on his mouth were supposedly caused by a knife, although they had no real way of telling.

_'Whoever attacked him must've been a madman' _the man thought with a shudder. Just as he was getting caught up in his thoughts, the door opened to reveal his wife.

"How's he doing?" she asked as she walked over with two cups of coffee.

"No change yet," he replied, taking the coffee from the hand that was offering it. The bags under his eyes were clear, a sign that he had not gotten much sleep lately.

"You know, Aaron, you shouldn't worry so much. I'm sure he'll be fine," she reassured him, noticing the strained appearance he held on his face.

"I know Liana, I know." He paused to take a sip of his coffee. "But I can't help it. Who knows what could've happened to him while he was gone, and now he doesn't even have a family or a place to call home anymore," he said with a frown. Liana sighed as they both thought of what would become of Jeff, before a sound interrupted them.

They both looked up, their brains processing the noise for a moment before they realised what it was. The heart rate monitor, which had been going along at a steady rhythm, was speeding up. They looked to each other in panic, before Liana ran out to get a nurse, doctor, or anyone she could find.

"Oh crap, oh crap," Aaron muttered to himself while looking over Jeff. He knew he couldn't do anything to help, for he had no medical knowledge. All he could do was wait for a doctor. It was getting faster and faster, going on and on...

The beeping stopped.

"No, no, Jeff!" He didn't know how to react. He had never been in a situation like this before. A doctor along with some other men and women burst into the room, running over to where Jeff was lying. He gave him a quick once-over before signalling for him to be rushed to another room. This left Liana and Aaron stood still as statues, still processing what had just happened.

Before Liana broke down.

"What's gonna happen to him?" she said in between sobs, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Jeff was important to them – he was like family, and he probably would literally be if they took him in, seeing as his parents were gone.

"... I'm sure he'll be fine, honey," Aaron answered, stroking her back comfortingly. However, he was not certain in what he said. Of course, he hoped Jeff would be okay, but he could not truly know until some time later.

XXX

-JEFF P.O.V-

I'm in that dark place again. At least, that's what I think. I don't really know. There are voices coming from somewhere, but their all muffled and I don't know what they're saying. I recognise some of them, but I don't know where from. The voices are getting louder. I wonder what's happening. Not that it really matters. Ah, looks like my consciousness is going again. Who knows where I'll be next time.

XXX

**Wow. Such drama. Very cliffhanger.**

**Sorry, I had to. XD**

**If you liked the story, please fav and review! It means the world to me! 3 Thanks for reading ^^**


End file.
